


Where I End and You Begin Again

by Wilford Brimley (Hedgehog_Oatmeal)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Erotic Poetry, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgehog_Oatmeal/pseuds/Wilford%20Brimley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm still gross and the Internet doesn't approve of it much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where I End and You Begin Again

baby pink, glowing, charming in hue

 

i

 

await for the Lord to come crawling to me

 

the grass is slit between His gaze

 

lumbering scales tilting soft palatable music

 

i

 

once was Calypso

 

consuming all men who lingered for

me

 

foxes were cunning, sly and stunning

 

sadly, the truth they wrap in lies about eve

 

_(The human folklore, hearing softly their rumblings_

_as we  are tucked into roundness, we are small and obedient)_

 

is that she succumbed to the Serpents' tongue

 

wet touched my paws

 

teeth glistened and wanted and lusted

 

no point in escaping

i

said

 

nymphs were always sacrilege and turned to thin bones

 

greedy hole was opened

 

i

 

smelled hearts and livers

 

Squeezed;

the humans wringing the towel

sweating of its labor

ribbons were tainted of desire

with the sinful and odious Tongue

 

i was ready i said

His health and soul was to die for

 

Christmas present to this fallen god

i

was cuddled internally

so much love to give!

So much pleasure; so much decadence to take!

Strawberry mochi cake for this superior Serpent,

Relished, divined, dined, wined

Touched, masticated, songs sung throughout his organs

 

i went down

 

the other fairy types comforted me

 

cushions, maddened rusty sofas

 

i

entered the cell

This King was once mad with his hunger

and he built this baby girl asylum for me

and the rest of the girly lovely bones he slurped and picked

 

Satisfied;

 

said the king

 

nothing more needed to be done

 

than to sleep

 

and digest my sorrows and thoughts

 

I swam,

protected from hysteria

warm and soft and safe from my reality

The nymph became a mermaid

into an ugly yet sought Feebas

in his archaic and glorious veins

 

 


End file.
